Castiel Winchester
by transformerfangirl
Summary: *SPOILERS POSSIBLY*Hey guys, this takes place after Cas tries to become God and the Purgatory souls are out of his body. Instead of him being found by a woman, he is found by the guys and he has lost his memories and starts a new life as Castiel Winchester. There are some OC's but enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

At first, there was nothing. No feeling, no thoughts, no emotions, just a numb body staring at a black abyss. Perhaps this is what a baby feels when they are coming out of the womb, perhaps all they see at first is blackness before coming into the world. Only I am more than aware that I am nowhere near a newborn baby, I'm way past that point in my life. What sucks is that everything was blank like a piece of paper before the ink touches it. Like my life hasn't even started yet.

But if that were true, how come I'm thinking to myself like I know how to talk? How do I know my own age if everything else is a blank?

Then I started hearing those voices, the faint voices that sounded like they were very far away at first, then they started to sound louder and closer with each passing second. The voices were screaming someone's name; but who's name? That's when the pounding headache began, the soreness and pain started settling in. Holy Hell, was I hit by a truck or something? My body hurts and aches horribly like I was just in a gang fight.

"Cas! Cas wake up!" A voice screamed and I felt a sting on his cheek.

"Ow!" Grunting, my eyes shot open and I regret doing so. The first thing I saw was the blinding white light in my face, my eyes stung just from opening them. What the hell are these guys thinking?

Finally, they lowered the flashlights so I could open my eyes and look at them. I kept my gaze to the ground, waiting for the spots to disappear and my eyes to adjust to the darkness around me. When I looked up, I saw three figures holding different weapons and looking down at me. It must be late at night because the sky was pitch black beyond the trees, the moonlight barely gave me any light to see where I was or what was going on. I looked at each of the guys, studying them carefully. The tallest guy had dark hair and dark eyes, he was pretty tall and more muscular than the other two, he held a handgun in the waistline of his blue jeans. The one next to him had brighter hair and eyes, he didn't have the same angry look in his eyes as the other, giant guy did, his eyes showed concern, he held an open pocket knife in one hand and a flashlight in the other. The third guy looked to be the oldest, had a growing beared around his mouth, a bulging beer gut and a shabby baseball cap, he held a riffle in one hand and a flashlight in another just like the smaller guy.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing up cautiously, not taking my eyes off their guns. Where they hunters? "Get away from me."

"We're not gonna hurt you." The smaller one said, putting the knife away.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked, putting my hand behind the tree and pushed myself up to my feet. Then a sharp, agonizing pain shot through my whole body like it was dipped in acid. Looking down, I noticed that I was all cut up and blood was dripping onto the dirt. Why am I dressed in a suit? Why the hell am I covered in blood? What did these guys do to me?

"Come on, we're taking you to a hospital." The giant one said.

"What the hell did you do to me? Who are you?" I asked, trying to back away but only met a tree trunk. Adrenaline coursed through my body, preparing me to fight in case it was needed. But how the hell am I going to fight when I feel like I was kicked in the balls about fifty times?

"Haha very funny, Cas." The smaller one said with an awkward smile, like I was just trying to tell a funny joke.

"No seriously, who are you?" What gives with these guys? I don't know what's going on let alone who they are. All I know is that I am covered in blood and dirt, dressed like some fancy lawyer and I have no idea how I got here. Did they do this to me? If they did, the why?

"Cas come on, quit fooling around." Cas? Are you kidding me? Who-

"No I'm serious. Who the fuck are you!?" I shouted, glaring at them. Why were they thinking I was joking? Can't they tell I'm being serious? I'm possibly bleeding to death here and they think I'm joking? Great, I've been butchered by a bunch of clowns. Now what? They're staring at me like I'm an idiot. Oh the irony in this situation.

"Whoa." The beer-gut guy said, looking at me stunned. He approached me and looked down at me with a dark look in his eyes. I know I should be afraid because I was outmatched and out gunned, instead, I glared back at him. Am I stupid? Yeah. I mean these guys have weapons and they're all taller than me. They can easily over power me, one swing will knock my lights out. I should be begging for my life, but I wasn't. I was daring him to make a move, daring him to do his worse. Why am I acting so brave?

He lowered to my level, staring into my eyes. "Look me in the eye boy, and tell me your name."

Steve? Bob? Austin? I said a few names in my head, but none of them rang any bells.

So that's my answer, I thought to myself as I leaned forward to where our faces where inches away and I stared into his blue eyes.

"I don't know my name." I said each word slowly, meaning every word that spilled out. The beer gut guy backed up and stood up.

"Dean he's telling the truth." He told the smaller guy who looked down at me, studying me carefully. What? Does he think I'm lying? The giant didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared at me too. I wanted to say something snappy like 'take a picture, it lasts longer.' But I knew better than to throw snappy combats at these guys. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

"Look guys." I said, breaking the silence. I somehow got the strength to stand and lean up against the tree. " I just want to go home. Can you tell me where I am?"

Like I can find my way home. Where was my home?

"Uh, Cas..." The smaller one...Dean...said, walking closer to me.

"Who?" I asked, trying to fight the pain as I attempt to hold myself up. My body, on the other hand, had other plans. My hand kept slipping and I could feel myself falling back against the tree and slipping to the ground.

"Calm down boy." The beer-gut guy said, grabbing my arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. "'Cas' is your name."

"Cas?" That's a weird name. 'Cas'. Is that really my name?

"Yeah, Castiel." The giant one replied. "We're Sam, Dean and Bobby. We're your-"

"Family." Dean interrupted, wrapping my other arm around his shoulder. "We're all family."

"Family?" I asked, trying to remember who was in my family, or what family meant. But again, it was a blank canvas without a scratch on it.

"Yeah, you know, me, Sam, Bobby and you are one big family."

"And my name is Castiel?"

"Yeah, that's your name. Come on Bobby, let's get him to the Impala." Dean replied as he and 'Bobby' started half walking, half carrying me into the woods. "Castiel Winchester."

"Winchester?" I asked, knowing that it was the name of a brand of gun. But is that really my name? How do I know these guys aren't lying to me?

"Hey, you're starting to sound annoying."

Well for now, looks like I have no choice but to play along.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the woods.

"Taking you to a hospital." Bobby replied, tripping over a stone. He barley fell and my arm only slipped, but that hurt like a bitch. It was like someone stabbed an already open wound. I grunted for a second and closed my eyes in pain. Even when Bobby picked himself up and adjusted my arm. I think my shoulder is dislocated if it hurts this much. "You're covered in blood and your wounds are open."

"What happened to me?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Don't know." Sam replied. "Just found you like that."

"Was I fricken' drunk off my ass or something?"

Dean chuckled."Wow, never thought I would hear you cuss."

Oh for the love of-

"Anyway," Dean continued. "We don't know. You don't smell like you've been drinking, your eyes aren't red and swollen, and your speech isn't off. So I guess you weren't drunk."

Well that answers one question.

"Well, we did see someone carrying you into the woods." Sam said.

"Who?" I asked, hoping that hearing this person's name will bring back my memories. Maybe explain what really happened.

"It was a woman, and her name was Lindsay-"

"Sam." Dean interrupted.

I didn't bother asking any further, from what I saw in Dean's reaction to her name, I could tell she was taboo. We, finally, made it out of the woods and to a Chevy Impala. Sam opened the back door and I started lifting my leg up, but Sam got to it first. He scooped up both of my legs and placed them on the seat. Then he walked over to the other side, opened the door and moved my legs so I could sit comfortably behind the driver seat. Dean let go of my arm and I reached for the driver seat to pull myself further in the car. Again, Sam grabbed me and pulled me in, my other arm slipped off of Bobby's shoulders.

Next thing I knew, I was all the way in the backseat of the car with my seat belt on. Dean took the driver seat, Sam was in the passenger seat and Bobby was next to me. Dean turned the car on and drove out of the woods. I placed my hand next to the door handle, planning on running if needed.

For a while, silence filled the car. No one spoke a word. It's almost like they're afraid of something, or someone. Is it this Lindsay? Whoever she was.

"Cas," Dean said, looking in the rearview mirror. "I need you to tell me everything you remember before we found you."

This again? Letting out a sigh of frustration, I decided to talk. "I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys, I don't remember anything."

"Cas, I'm serious."

"So am I." I argued.

"Cas-"

"Dean."

"Alright boy." Bobby said, turning to look at me again. "One, get your hand off that handle. We ain't gonna hurt you."

I paused, studying his expression. Why was I so nervous? Why do I have my hand on the door handle? Feeling ridiculous, I let go of the handle and met Bobby's icy gaze.

"Two, look me dead in the eye and tell me everything you remember."

What is it with these guys and always pushing for an answer that I don't have? Honestly, these guys have severe trust issues. I decided not to argue with him and obeyed.

"I don't remember a damn thing." I said each word slowly, holding down the boiling anger in my gut. "I remember you guys yelling my name, I woke up and all three of you were blinding me with your flashlights."

Bobby leaned back and turned to look at Dean. "He's not lying."

I looked up at Dean, who turned his attention back to the road. But I could see something else, shock, disbelief. Why would he think that? I mean, it's not like I would forget on purpose. But I do have the same question that they have been asking me inn a subtle way; what happened to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. It's the last two weeks of school/college which means I have to harden into my studies because my grades ain't lookin too good and I'm trying to save my bf from the life in the streets plus a bunch of other hard asses I'm trying to get alone with so I have a whole heap of scrap on my plate but I will continue to work when I can and I will update as soon as I can but they will be updated more after the next two weeks.

Sincerly, Rena Valentine/transformersfangirl.

May the force/spark/heart of the cards/Winchesters/Dixon/and other what not's be on your side loves :)


End file.
